Ground spikes are a type of anchor device that are utilized to secure a variety of items to the ground. Ground spikes typically include an insert and a head. The insert is typically narrow at one end (possibly forming a point) and extends outward therefrom (possibly in the form of fins). The narrow end is typically driven (e.g., pushed, screwed, hammered) into the ground until a majority of the insert is in the ground with or without the use of tools. The insert may be of such a length that it is driven deep enough into the ground to prevent it from being pulled out easily based on the use thereof.
The head is typically located on top of the insert and remains above the ground. The head may be used to receive an item inserted therein or to secure an item to the ground. The spike may keep the item stable and secure from external forces. The head may come in various configurations depending on the use. For example, if the ground spike is to provide an anchor for a post (e.g., mailbox, fence) the head may include a seat to receive the post.
If the ground spike is to secure an item (e.g., tent, tarp) to the ground to prevent external forces (e.g., wind) from moving the item, the head may include a connector extending downward from the head that can contact the ground or be inserted into the ground. The connector may be secured on the item (e.g., into an inlet on the item) or into the ground after a rope or the like is wrapped around it. Alternatively, the head may include a hole formed therethrough that a rope, chain or the like can be fed through to secure the item thereto. A ground spike that has a head with a hole formed therethrough may also be used for security purposes. For example, the ground spike may be placed close to an item (e.g., boat, bike, furniture) and then a chain may be fed through the hole and around the item. Such a configuration would require the ground spike to be removed or the chain cut in order to remove the item.
The ground spike with the head having a hole formed therethrough may also be used as a tie-out post for pets. One end of a pet's leash may be tied around the hole and the other end may be secured to the pet. The problem with this type of configuration is the connection point is stationary so it may not provide the pet with sufficient freedom to move about while tied to the post. Furthermore, it may be prone to have the pet's leash tangle around the post.
Some ground spikes may have a head that includes a hook or ring that is capable of pivoting around the insert so that the pet's leash may spin around the ground spike as the pet moves around the ground spike (the point of connection moves). However, the point of connection is apt not to move if the leash is not taught. Accordingly, such a configuration may still be susceptible to entanglements of the leash and the ground spike, which may result in restricting the pet's movement or possibly harming the pet. Furthermore, such a configuration may be susceptible to damage if the pet pulls in a direction opposite the connection point (pet moves to other side without rotating connection point). Moreover, the rotation of the hook or ring around the insert may also result in wear to the ring, the insert or both which could eventually require replacement.
What is needed is a ground spike tie-out post for pets that permits securely tying a pet outside, but also allows the pet to have maximum freedom of mobility, averts entanglements of the pet's leash with the tie-out post, and prevents wear on the assembly from use.